custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lisfek
Lisfek is a former Toa of Iron, and an escapee of "Project ONU". History Lisfek, like all other Matoran, was created by the Great Beings to aid in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Once it was completed and Mata Nui fled Spherus Magna, he settled an unknown island in the northern half of the Matoran Universe as a blacksmith. At some point, he became associated with a Le-Matoran by the name of Juleva. Both were chosen to become members of a Toa Team alongside two Matoran, Ekumas and Hiiah. Their mentor and leader was Marolix, one of the first Toa of Stone. He took them under his wing, training them to become Toa. Once the actual transformation occurred, he continued their training by traveling across the known world with them. After a certain amount of time, he left the team under the watch of Ekumas. The three would go on a series of adventures, mainly in search of answers regarding the origins of their world. They've raid a number of tombs and braved many dungeons, but only managed to get a tiny bit of data. They've also joined the Toa Mangai at one point, and took part in the Toa/Dark Hunter War. They left the team shortly after ended, long before Teridax impersonated Turaga Dume and wiped out the remaining members. Around a few years before the Toa Mata arrived onto Mata Nui, the team was exploring the Southern Islands, hoping to learn something about them. Instead, they found themselves at a Brotherhood fortress, and were forced to flee. Lisfek was captured during the escape by Makuta Xociv. Xociv, being the coward that he was, refused to kill the Toa, and instead subjected the Toa to a number of experiments. His control of Iron was several limited, leaving him with only the mineral of silver. He was drained of his Toa Power and sent to Unoyr, no longer a threat to a Makuta. Some time after his imprisonment, some of the other inmates staged a breakout, freeing him in the process. He escaped to the pier with some of them and was reunited with Juleva, who shared a similar fate to his. As the fleet they commandeered escaped, however, they were caught in a storm generated by Ghjis. Lisfek and Juleva were saved by one of the prisoners, Emomak, and brought to Versuva. While there, they ran into Jismal, the true mastermind for the riot at Unoyr. Though the trio fought her and her group for a brief moment, they quickly realized that they were on the same side. Calming down, they accompanied her to her hideout, forming the Ag-Kraahkan. He would go on to train the outsiders alongside Lanous in the use of their new Elemental powers. When the Destiny War came, Lisfek went to Metru Nui to aid the Order of Mata Nui. he went into hiding after Teridax exiled Mata Nui from his own body, and reemerged after the Makuta's death. He was struck by the waves of Life-energy unleashed by Mata Nui, and had his powers over Iron restored. He would aid in uniting the societies of the Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna, acting as an ambassador like many other Turaga. During one meeting, he was reunited with Ekumas, now a Turaga as well. Several months later, Ekumas held a meeting with the new world's makeshift council. Although he wasn't present in the meeting, he was able to overhear it. He tried to comfort his old friend when it didn't end in his favor. Given how Ekumas was the only member of their former Toa Team to head to the Great Jungle, it can be assumed that Lisfek stayed behind to continue his duties as ambassador. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In this universe, Lisfek and his team intentionally sided with Tuyet, believing that her use of force was necessary. However, they were disgusted by rising number of corrupt Toa, and decided to act as spies for Lessovik's rebellion. They had a good relationship with Pohatu, rallying information to him. They took part in the assault on the Coliseum, where Lisfek was killed by an insane Toa of Plasma. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In this universe, Lisfek was among the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe that fled to the island of Mata Nui when the Great Spirit died. He chose to dwell in Onu-Wahi, aiding Nuparu in his projects. Abilities and Traits Lisfek was known for being a fiery character, even after he became a Turaga. He was headstrong and had a short temper. These traits became toned down once he became a Turaga, though he still possessed a defiant personality. He also seems to have lost interest in following the Toa Code, considering that he no longer is one technically. As a Toa of Iron, he could create, manipulate, and absorb any sort of metal or metallic Protodermis. These powers were greatly reduced when he became a Turaga, and lost most of his access to the Element due to Xociv's experiments. He could manipulate silver, but he couldn't create it from scratch. His powers over Iron were restored to him as a result of Mata Nui's use of the Ignika during Shperus Magna's rebirth. Mask and Tools It is unknown as to what Kanohi or tools he bore as a Fe-Matoran or a Toa. He wielded a set of tools called the "Blade Burrower's Claws", though they were confiscated from him following his capture. His previous Kanohi was also taken from him, replaced with a Noble Tryna. He later found a staff on Versuva, dubbing it the "Staff of Perception". The staff had a built-in X-Ray scanner inside, which he used to examine weapons (though it can also be used for medical purposes). Forms Across his life, he has rebuilt himself or been altered into a number of different forms. Appearances * You Don't Belong Here (First Appearance) * Remnants of the Great Beings Trivia * Lisfek was originally created for the Periodic BIONICLE Contest, headed by Toa Phosphorus . However, Ahpolki Inika was unable to advance further into it. * His theme is "Headstrong", redone by Linkin Park. * While Lisfek is a Turaga, he doesn't possess the knowledge on how to manufacture Matoran. This was because of his capture at the hands of the Brotherhood. * His Turaga build was inspired by that of Gitu. Category:Toa of Iron Category:Iron Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga